Fallen star
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: I can,t beleve that twilight is a true story! bellas one of my best friends and shes a vampire! This is my first story so please R&R. (My first ever story! :) ) (Abandoned for now)
1. the bigening

Fallen Star

Looking at the midnight sky made me happy. It had been 3 years since I was turned. Sky was out hunting with Edward, Emmett amd Jasper. Annie and Adel were out dancing with Marcus and Zach. Me, Alice and Bella were looking at the stars, while Rensmee, Adel, Emily, Lily and Ema played inside. Rensmee was 4 years old and Adel, Emily, Lily and Ema were 3 years old. I remembered when I first met Sky, I had just turned 16.

When the new kids moved in next door, Bella and I became friends right away. I soon learned who and what she was. When I first met her family I met Sky first. I fell in love with him at first sight. Jasper gasped. Edward's mouth fell open. Sky covered his mouth and ran up stairs.

What is it? Alice asked.

Jasper mumbled not again!

That's when I realized history was repeating itself and so... the Lamb fell in love with the Lion.

A few weeks later, Adel figured it out. It was about time! With how obscessed she was with Twilight; I was surprised it took so long. Adel came over one day after school. We were in my room when she yelled I can't believe you didn't tell me! I promised I wouldn't. We need to tell Annie. No, we will give her a hint and let her figure it out on her own. Fine, Adel said.


	2. My Bday

My B-day

Katrinas pov

sky had left right after we ment and well it had almost been a year and he had just come back. Alice was throwing me a sweet 17 wich ment it was going to be assome. Annie had figed it out right after Adel. soon alot of my had figered it out. Afew days before my b-day I found out clarissa was a wer wolf! Then I ment Jacob he was holding reenesme when Adel, Annie, Rana, and I came over after school. She jumped out of Jacobs arms and in to mine.

Thats when Bella said 'she most relly like you" will laghfing. Bella and renesmee went hunting will Alice, Adel, Annie, Rana, and I planed my party. It was my b-day and I had just gone over to Bellas house. There was a new car in the drive way. Alice and rose were standing there .

'Happy Birthday" said Alice I said 'whos car"Rose said 'yours" I scremed happily. 'This is the best gift ever". Afew hears later my friends started to show up. It was the midle of the party when Annie was runing across the street when she triped I ran out to help her when a truck came speeding done the roud. Alice and Bella froze in shock .

Adel yelled ' No" then when the truck was abut to hit Annie and I. A portle Apired and the truck apired on the other side of use. Adel ran to use and huged use. Alice loked at sky while leting out the breth she was holding. He had saved use. Adel made Annie and I get checked over by carsile. We were fine.


	3. The talent show

**thanks to who ever voted on my pole **_**:D**_** and i do not own twilight **_**:,c**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**the talent show**_

it had been a week since my b-day and tomorow was the talent show i was singing and playing the gutar Annie, Adel, and the Cullen kids off made me sine up

_flash back_

'_Adel I said no i,m not sighning up for the talent show you know how I get in frunt of big crowds I freeze up and I,m not going to inbarrus my self in front of the hole school' I yelled at Adel_

'_so let me get this strat you have stage fright but one of your best friends is a vampire oh that makes a lot of sense' Alice yells then starts to beg me_

'_please Katrina please'_

'_fine!'_

_end of flash back_

so here I am in bed worrying about that dumb talent show

_**the next at the talent show**_

okay its my turn I can do this I think

'welcome to this years talent show up frist we have Katrina singing follow my dreams and playing the gutar'

_I lay down and I watch the clouds go by_

_and I wish I could fly and_

_be all that I can be (yeah)_

_all I want ta be me and_

_follow my dreams (yeah)_

_speack out loud and say_

_all I want ta be is me_

_all I want ta be is me_

_I wana follow my dreams and_

_live out loud I want ta fly throw the sky_

_followen my dreams_

_as high as they will tack me_

_as high as I can go_

_I lay down and I watch the clouds go by_

_and I wish to follow my dream_

_(ohho)_

_to follow my dream_

I did it I did it I did it

'Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina' the crowd scremd my name I smiled

'more more we want more' the crowed scremd

'will there is no one else sighned up so Katrina do ya want to'

'um I geuss um this song is called do you'

_oh I wana know_

_do you like me_

_I know you know I like you_

_oh yes I do_

_oh do oo ya _

_oh do ya like me_

_oh yeah ha _

_oh do oo ya _

_oh do oo oo oo ya_

_oh do ya like me_

_oh oh do ho ho you_

_like me he he he yeah_

_oh do oo you _

_oh do like meeee yeah_

'Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina Katrina' the crowd scremd my name I smiled agin

'thank you and good night' I told the Adens I,ve always wanted this and now I,ve got my wish

'Katrina you did it' Alice, Annie, Adel ,Rose, Bella, and Esme said as I came off stage

_**Later at the cullens house**_

'bye' I yelled as the cullens exsept for sky went out to hunt my mom was out of town so I was staying at the cullens

'um Katrina can I talk to you' sky asked me that surprised me he never spook to me

'um shere?' I said it like a qution

'will I um I um ah I like you' he said when he said it my hart went in to over time

'I like you to!' I practaly yelled he snickerd at that then a slow song started to play

'what...?' I started then trialed off

'may I have this dance' sky asked me

'yes' I exclamed we started to dance and then we just leaned in real close and we just kissed and that was the best day of my life then Annie, Adel, and Alice came in and yelled

'finaly' I glared at them

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**hey hope you liked the chap and if your wandering who wrote the song that would be me so don,t even dare copy them plaese R&R and I will update soon if at least three people review**


End file.
